(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
Techniques of using unmanned flying devices to transport goods and monitor a damage situation in a disaster area have been disclosed. Unmanned flying devices are being currently introduced in operations involving risk, such as inspecting a dam or a bridge. In such a case, the unmanned flying device typically returns back to a start position after taking a route indicated by a user in advance or flying outdoors in a remote control operation. Recharging a power supply or exchanging of information with the unmanned flying device is then performed using a charger or a communication device.